Lifeline
by shimmerinstars
Summary: A missing scene. Tag to 1.10, Homebodies


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Summary:** A missing scene. Tag to 1.10, Homebodies

 **o0o**

Martin Riggs closed the door behind him. Leaving his partner happy to see he wasn't avoiding the real world, but having plans to venture out into it.

"It's nice isn't it? Martin going out and having some fun," Trish said, embracing her husband.

"Yes, it is," Roger sighed. "The idea he spent all last weekend doing nothing in that trailer."

"Hey," Trish stepped back, to look at her husband. "He's out tonight and that's a big step for him."

"You're right," Roger nodded. "This is a good thing."

A knock at the door put to rest for now, Roger's concern for his partner.

"Can you see who that is?" Trish said, on her way out of the room. "I have to check on dinner."

 **o0o**

Opening the door Roger was surprised to find Martin standing there.

"What are you doing here? Did you change your mind about dinner?"

"No," Martin nodded, stepping down onto the walkway. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay," Roger said, joining him outside. "What is it? Something new on the Duncan case?" He asked excited, referring to a cold case they'd been working together on in their spare time.

"Dr. Cahill thinks I might be depressed."

"Oh," It was all Roger could get out, momentarily thrown by such a personal disclosure from his partner who rarely told him anything. Where they had accumulated a long list of things they don't talk about.

"She thinks that, because of my behavior lately," Martin added.

"What do you think?" Roger asked, taking a step closer to his partner, who was trusting him enough, to let him in.

"She could be right," Martin admitted, looking up with eyes that contained depths of emotional turmoil.

Roger felt helpless. He had no way to help this man, whose behavior at times drove him nuts, yet he had grown to really care about.

"How do you...?"

"She said it's treatable."

"That's good news, right?" Roger stated, upbeat.

"I guess," Martin agreed, not looking convinced.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not sure, yet," He answered, seeming distracted.

"There's more isn't there?" Roger asked, sensing something else was weighing on his mind.

"Dr. Cahill did tell me one other thing. It had to do with you."

"Me?" Roger asked, puzzled as to how he fit in here.

"That i shouldn't burn my one bridge, out of where ever my head was at. She was right about this diagnosis."

"Hey, I understand it's been difficult for you. What you lost, what you are going through, I can't begin to imagine."

"No," Martin said flatly. "What ever is going on with me I shouldn't be taking out on you Roger. You've had my back since day one. You have stood by me when anyone else in your situation would have traded me in for a new partner, and I'd perfectly understand if you wanted to do that now."

"Nope, you are stuck with me, Riggs!"

"Why Roger? Why do you put up with me?"

"Because you're worth it."

Speechless, uncomfortable, and not sure where to place his eyes. Roger could see Martin's reaction was that of someone who felt he didn't have much worth, or perhaps it was the first time someone told him he did.

"You could also say I'm a for better or worse guy," Roger added, smiling and nodding.

"A for better or worse guy," Martin repeated, with a smile, laughing softly. "Did we get married when I was too drunk too remember?"

"I'll never tell," Roger chuckled.

"You know Roger I'm always going to be a little crazy."

"And that's perfectly fine with me!" Roger answered. "Because I like a little crazy."

"Oh really?" Martin questioned, amused.

"Yes, it makes me feel alive. So, what about your plans?"

"Yeah, I should get going," Martin motioned in the direction of his car.

"Dinner, Sunday night? We'll open that bottle of wine."

"Sounds good," Martin tossed back, heading down the walkway.

He was about to open the car door. But instead turned around and headed back towards the house.

"Did you forget something?" Roger asked, not having moved from where he'd been standing.

"Yeah, I did," Martin said, extending his hand to shake Rogers. Then withdrawing it, instead he gently embraced Roger. "Thank you," he said softly, and before Roger could process what had happened, Martin was in his car and giving Roger a thumbs up, before taking off.

Roger returned the thumbs up. At the same time finding Trish, linking arms with his. "Looks like today just got better," She said, having caught the last few minutes of what happened.

"It sure did," Roger smiled. "You know what? I'm starving."

"Well dinner's ready, let's go eat!"


End file.
